1. Field
The following description relates to an optical pickup and a disc drive including the same, and more particularly, to a guide shaft supporting structure for the optical pickup.
2. Description of Related Art
A guide shaft that extends in one direction is used in various mechanical fields. A shaft is fixed to a base for supporting the shaft. Typically, a coupling structure is used to fix the shaft to the base. In various devices, it is desirable for the shaft to have a small size and a coupling structure for supporting the shaft that is also small in size.
An optical pickup moving structure of a disc drive is an example of an electronic device using a shaft. An optical pickup is generally supported by a guide shaft so as to reciprocally move in a radial direction of a disc. Conventionally, the guide shaft is fixed to a base chassis by a complex coupling structure that includes a plurality of screws. In an optical pickup moving structure, there is a desire to stably couple components to each other while at the same time reducing the number of components in terms of manufacturing costs.